Wishes, Eggos, the Lair and the Hospital Part I
by vintagegamenerd46
Summary: Sonic and friends are sleeping when they get a missile from Eggman! Looks like Sonic has to save the world... again. But something isnt right. Rated S for stoopidafied
1. Wishes: Missiles at Midnight

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and deny any rights to Sega or its characters. The following story is non-profitable, origional, and completely fanmade. Rated "S" for "Stoopidafied

It was midnight. Sonic ant Tails were sleeping next to each other, and Amy and Cream were afar. Knuckles was at Angel Island, and everything had been pretty peaceful in Mobius. Everybody else had fallen asleep... except Tails. He was lying on his back, with his hands under his head staring at the stars, silently. He looked at Sonic and whispered,

"Hey, Sonic?" Sonic didn't move. "Sonic...", Tails said nudging him. Sonic sighed.

"What is it, Tails?" Tails paused and said,

"If you could have one wish in the WHOLE world, what would it be?"

Sonic thought about it and said, "I really don't know..."

"I think I would like to see my parents. Just to be with them one more time, and see what they're like. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know why you would want that."

"I mean, Just knowing that they're out there... somewhere... I- I just wish... I don't know what I wish."

"I know, Tails. Hey, you should try to go to–"

"Gasp Look, Sonic! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"

Tails said, closing his eyes as a speeding dot skated across the sky. He started making a wish, when he suddenly heard Sonic gasp and say,

"TAILS! LOOKOUT!"

"Huh?"

Sonic tackled him from the side, pushing him out of the way, and Tails opened his eyes to see Sonic quickly grab Cream and Amy and put them next to Tails. Suddenly, a large missile crash landed right where Sonic and Tails had been sleeping.

"S-s-sonic? What happened?" Tails asked.

Amy and Cream were stunned and Sonic caught his breath to say,

"Sorry, bro. But your "shooting star" was really a missile."

"Hey yawn Sonic? What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Somebody launched a missile at us. If Tails didn't wake me, I never would've even known it was coming!"

Tails looked down, disappointed that he hadn't actually seen a shooting star, and Cream went to the missile.

"Tails, can you look at something for me?" She asked, politely.

He nodded and went to her and the smoking missile.

"What type of missile is this?" She asked. He looked.

"Doesn't it pretty much explain itself?"

"Huh?"

"Look."

She looked and saw that he was pointing to a symbol of Eggman, revealed in the smoke... along with a bomb timer counting down. Tails quickly disabled it, and sighed.

"There. The bomb's disabled."

"Wait!"

Cream grabbed a piece of paper that was ejected from the bomb when Tails disabled it, and gave it to Amy. Amy read it aloud.

"Dear Sonic and friends...

Come to my lab if you want to see tomorrow.

Eggman"

Sonic took the note from Amy and re-read it.

"Aww, it's too early for this! Why can't he just leave us alone?!"

"I dunno, but... now we gotta stop him again." Tails groaned

Sonic lay down and said, "In the morning. I don't wanna go right now."

"But Sonic! We gotta go!" Amy said

"I wanna wait. What do you say, Tails?" Tails shrugged

"Oh, how mature... you know Tails will side with you!!!" Amy said

"C'mon Tails... you know you wanna sleep..."

Sonic said ignoring Amy and patting the ground. Tails Yawned and said,

"Come on Sonic. Amy has a point. Lets go."

Sonic looked shocked. Then laughed a little bit saying, "Funny, Tails."

"I'm serious. Lets go, guys."

"But it's midnight!" Cream said.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" Amy yelled

"Well, we've hardly gotten any sleep, Amy. Mr. Sonic has a point."

Amy looked at everybody and said, "Sonic..."

"You know what? Lets take a vote. Who wants to stay?" Sonic asked

Sonic and Cream raised their hands, and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Now who wants to go?"

Amy raised her hand, though she knew she was defeated.

"Then its settled. We leave tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Wait, Tails didn't vote!" Cream yelled.

Everybody looked and saw Tails on the floor sleeping.

"Well... he voted." Sonic said.

Amy rolled her eyes, and lay down saying,

"I never thought I'd see you voluntarily go to sleep, Sonic." He shrugged.

"I'm just not in an Eggman fighting mood, right now."

"Are you ever?" Sonic paused.

"It's just... If we went, I knew Tails would fall asleep or something because he stayed up all night looking at stars last night and wishing for his parents. So I know he didn't sleep. And that fact alone would slow us down, and I'd probably get annoyed and/or lose my sanity. That fact that nobody really got enough sleep last night, just made me more firm on the decision that I did not want to go, more. Therefore we are staying 'till sunrise. I'm waking at the crack of dawn, and whoever wants to come will wake with me, because I'm not slowing down for anybody. So if you're going to try to outrun me tomorrow, I recommend you do the smart thing, and quit questioning me, and get some sleep."


	2. Ambush

At Sunrise, Sonic woke Tails, which wound up waking up Amy and Cream on accident.

(He was gonna ditch them). Everybody but Sonic was more tired than they wanted to admit, but they went with Sonic anyways.

"I wonder... where Eggman is..." Amy said with a yawn.

"In his lair?" Tails asked.

Sonic was holding Tails' hand so he didn't fall behind, and Sonic could easily wake him up if he started to doze off. Cream was happily flying next to sonic, as if she was well rested. Amy was speed walking to catch up with Sonic and Tails, who were used to going much faster, and both Amy and Tails were half conscious and zoned out.

"So... how is everybody this morning?" Sonic asked, sarcastically

"Mmm-hmm..." Tails slurred, dozing off. Sonic jerked his hand.

"Hey." Tails looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Don't fall asleep on me." Sonic finished.

Tails shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his remaining hand, yawning and saying,

"I'm not tired, Sonic."

Sonic gave off a small smile, and thought, 'Its funny how hard he's trying...'

"I feel great, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said, happily.

"I'm tired..." Amy whined

"You know, you don't have to come... you could... stay home... leave me alone..."

"Forget it!" Amy snapped, stubbornly. Sonic sighed.

'If Tails would just wake up, I could speed off and ditch her. Not my fault she's slow..."

He saw Tails hang his head, and doze off again. 'I have to end the madness.' Sonic thought.

He picked up Tails, and sped off hearing Amy gasp and yell, "SONIC!!!!" He laughed as her voice was replaced by little snores, and Sonic realized that Tails had fallen asleep again. He quickly ran to a lake and poured some water on Tails' face. Tails coughed and slowly opened his eyes saying, "Sorry." he sat up and looked around.

"Wait... where's–"

"I ditched them." Sonic said, cutting Tails off. Tails laughed a little and shook his head.

"Sonic, You never change..."

" Is there a problem with that?"

"Nope! You're the coolest..." Tails said giving him a hug. Sonic pushed him off, and Tails looked behind him and gasped. Sonic turned seeing a giant robot that said,

"Sonic Hedgehog..."

"Moi?" Sonic asked

"Must capture Sonic Hedgehog..."

"Really? He went... that way." Sonic said, Pointing. Tails giggled, and Sonic "Shh"d him.

"What is your name, blue animal?"The robot asked

"Me?"

"Yes. You and your orange friend."

"I'm gone, he's with me, and we are, OUTTA HERE!" Sonic said, grabbing Tails and speeding him away from the robot. When Sonic stopped after a while of running, he looked around, curiously.

"That's weird..." Sonic said.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"Normally Eggman tries to get his robots as fast as me... this one makes Eggman look fast! I seriously wasn't even trying that time. At least now, we have a trail to follow."

"We do?" Tails tried to squirm out of Sonic's grasp, and Sonic said,

"Sorry. Oh, man!"

"What?"

"That dumbot's headed straight for Cream and Amy!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cream was making flower crowns, happily, and Amy was lying on one of the flowery fields, thinking.

"Cream?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Why do you think Sonic hates me so much?"

"Don't think that, Amy!"

"Well it's true! He's always running and... babies me more than Tails." Cream laughed

"No he doesn't, Amy. You just scare him a little, I think."

"Why's he scared? I just adore him that's all."

"Well, maybe that's it."

"Well then, he's the one that needs to grow up." Amy snapped.

She rolled onto her side and muttered, " He can face whatever he wants, and be more adventurous than Indiana, but is scared to death of a relationship..."

"Come on, Amy. Lets go home. You can get some sleep, and–"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna. You go."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen—"

"You don't know that!"

Amy paused, seeing the ground shake a little bit, and hearing some things metallic hitting the floor. She ran to it and saw a large heap of metal still spinning on the floor. Amy picked up a piece, and checked her hair in its reflection. Then she paused.

'What the heck just happened?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic ran with Tails by his side, and it wasn't long before they found the robot aiming straight for Amy and Cream. Sonic looked at Tails.

"We can't get noticed." Tails pulled out his wrench and screwdriver and nodded, then crept to the robot, disassembling it as quick as he could. He head Amy coming and gasped. Suddenly somebody put a hand over his mouth and pulled him into a bush. Tails didn't move at risk of Amy seeing or hearing him, and watched her through the bush. She checked her hair, and looked around. "Cream!" she yelled. Cream came and said,

"Whoa, what happened here?"

"Cream, I think Sonic was here."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah."

Cream studied the parts and found Tails' wrench on the floor. Tails tried to go forward and claim it, but whoever had him restrained him, tightening their grip. Tails gently hit their shoulder twice– the signal to let up a little, but they caught his wrist and pinned it to his back. Tails panicked a little, and watched Amy and Cream through the leaves, to calm down.

"A wrench?" Amy asked

"No, look what's on it." Cream said.

" MTP... wait a second, that's Tails' wrench!"

"Miles Tails Prower"

"Oh yeah."

"If he was here, Sonic HAD to have been here."

"He probably sped off already, and Tails forgot his wrench."

Amy paused and Tails felt a little guilty as he saw a crystal tear fall from her eye.

"I'm sorry, Amy..."Cream said. Amy shook her head, slowly and said,

"Don't be. Let's just go home."

"All right."

They slowly left, and Tails heard them holler a minute later. He moved forward, but the person moved his arm up.

"SONIC! HELP ME!!!!" Amy yelled. Tails used his other arm to elbow Sonic and make him let go of his mouth.

"Sonic, Amy is in trouble. We have to help her!" Tails hissed.

"I am not Sonic, and I do not care."

"Wait, huh?"

They punched him in the face, and Tails kicked his hand out of their grasp. He ran out of the bush and saw a robot carrying an unconscious Amy and Cream. He ran yelling,

"S-sonic! Help me!"

But nothing moved to help him. He tripped over some metal parts, and saw 4 robots closing in on him saying "Surrender..." "Sonic!" He choked out, desperately. Then one picked up a heavy metal object and beamed him over the head with it. He weakly landed onto the heap of metal, barely conscious. He felt one of them pick him up and muttered, "Son...ic..." while trying to reach out for help. Suddenly he felt his body give in, and his world turned black.


	3. Captive

Sonic woke and looked around. He was in a large room with Tails, Amy and Cream, all of which were either unconscious or dead. He started toward them paused. Something was weighing him down. He looked and noticed that one of his ankles was chained to the wall. He sighed in irritation. 'This is getting very old, very fast.' he thought. He looked at everybody else, and noticed he was the only one with his ankle chained to a wall. 'Maybe I could wake Tails or Cream and have them find away out of here..." Sonic thought. He tried tp reach Tails, but could barely touch his fur. Then, Sonic plucked a hair out, and watched Tails sit up in alarm.

"OWWW!!!!" Tails cried. Sonic leaned back against the wall, and Tails said,

"Sonic? Wh-what's going on?"

Sonic noticed that Tails had a shock collar on, and sighed in a bit of irritation.

"We've been caught." Sonic muttered, dryly.

"Caught?" Tails asked.

"Yup."

"Even you?"

"Yup."

"Oh." Tails looked own, and Sonic knew he was depressed.

"Tails, I need your help."

"Yeah?"

"Fly up there and tell me if you see any form of exit."

"Okay, Sonic." Tails flew up and came back saying,

"Sonic, I found something."

"What?"

"There's a little vent, and when I looked through it I saw a button. I'm guessing that that button can open the door, and get us out of here."

"Good job, Tails. Think you can fit through the vent?"

"It's bolted in. I left my wrench where we got kidnaped. Wait, I might still have my screwdriver..." Tails felt through his socks, but instead of his tools, he found a note and read it. Sonic saw tears form at his eyes, and Tails put his head on his knees crying. Sonic took the note from him and read it.

'Dear Tails,

Sorry, but I couldn't risk you escaping like that. Or ever. Face it, you've been out smarted and there's nothing you can do to escape, now. But thanks for the tools. We'll use them to repair the robots you dismantled. Have a nice day."

"It's not that bad, bro..." Sonic said. Tails looked at him saying,

"Don't you get it?! He's right! We've been out smarted. I've been Outsmarted. Now there's nothing you can do to escape. I failed you, Sonic. I messed it up."

Sonic shook Tails and said, "Hey, look at me." Tails weakly looked at him.

"Don't let me ever hear you utter those words again. We can do this and you know it."

"But—"

"But nothing. Everything will be okay. Trust me."Tails sniffled.

"Yes Sonic."

"Okay, now go back up to the vent. There has to be another way out."

"Allright." Tails said, and flew back to the vent. Suddenly Cream woke, and looked at Sonic. She had a shock collar on, too. Sonic sighed, and she woke up Amy. Amy sat up and started to Sonic then paused and stubbornly folded her arms.

"I'm not talking to you..."

"Hey, what'd I do?!"

"ABANDONED me ! For no reason at all! You always treat me badly, and I'm over it."

"Whatever." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. Tails suddenly flew to him, panting and Sonic said, "Any luck?" Tails shook his head. Sonic pat him on the back,

"We'll find another way, trust me."

"Another way for what, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked

Before they could answer, they heard a loud voice from an intercom say,

"Good morning, Sonic and friends... I trust you're comfortable."

"Shut-up and let us go!" Tails yelled.

"I'd watch my temper if I were you."

"Why? You can't hurt me."

"Do you really wanna test me? If so, you're in for a rather shocking surprise."

"So surprise me then! You're bluffing!"

"Am I?"

Tails paused, then suddenly screamed and fell to the floor shaking as if he was having a seizure. "Tails!" Everybody else yelled.

"Any other takers?" the intercom asked

Cream knealt to him, and said, "Tails! Please say something!!!"

Sonic stared at Tails then yelled, "If he gets hurt, you'll be sorry!"

"And what will you do about it?" Sonic grinded his teeth and balled a fist.

"Ladies, if you promise to behave, I will let you go for a brief walk. Any tricks at all, and you'll end up like your buddy, Tails." Cream stood up and said,

"I promise."

"Good. And you, Amy?"

"I will."

"All right. Is Tails conscious enough to speak yet?"

"He blacked out."

"Well that's too bad. You have 5 minutes. Pull anything, and you'll end up like Sonic or Tails."

The door slowly opened and Cream and Amy stepped out walking around, and wondering about their situation.


	4. Tools of wonder

When Tails fell, Cream knelt to him and said,

"Tails! Please say something!"

"Wrench...s-c-rewdriver.." he muttered

"Huh?"

"Shh.. F-f-find my w-wrench and screwdriver."

"Why?"

"Y-you'll see later."

After that whole scene where Amy and Cream promised to behave to go for a walk, Cream silently reminded herself of what Tails had said. Wrench, and screwdriver.

When the door opened they stepped out, and Amy grabbed Cream's wrist. It was like a giant hallway, with different rooms on either sides of it. Cream peeked in all the doors, and eventually saw a bunch of robots working on a machine. She walked in a quickly pocketed a wrench and screwdriver in her pocket. Amy stared at her, puzzled, and a robot suddenly said,

"What are you doing here?" While aiming a gun at her.

She got nervous, looked around, then crossed her legs and said,

"I'm sorry. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Down the hall to the right."

"Thank you."

She left with Amy, and went to the bathroom– the only place without a camera.

"What'd you steal?" Amy asked.

Cream showed her the screwdriver and wrench, and Amy got confused.

"What's that for?"

"I don't know. Tails asked me to get it, but passed out before he could explain."

"Oh."

They left the bathroom, and Amy grabbed Cream's wrist again.

"We have to stick together."Amy said.

"Right." Cream agreed.

"Time's up!" The intercom yelled.

They walked back to the room, and Cream noticed a red button on the other side of a barred area, wondering what it was for.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tails! Are you okay?" A faint voice asked. Tails groaned

"Can you hear me??????" Tails opened his eyes, and saw that he was in Sonic's arms, and Sonic looked way past worried.

"I'm fine, Sonic..." Tails muttered.

"You have a shock collar on, that's what–"

"A shock collar?!" Tails felt his neck.

"Aww, man..."

Suddenly, the door opened and closed, and Amy and Cream stepped in.

"Tails! You're okay!" Cream yelled, happily.

She ran to him and gave him a hug, slipping something into his sock. He looked at her, and she

nodded. Then he smiled, and said,

"Yup, I feel fine."

"Good, I was worried about you." Amy said

Tails got up, and Sonic looked at him, quizzically.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked

"Nowhere." Tails said pointing to the door and the collar.

"Relax Mr. Sonic. He's fine!" Cream said.

"I know." Sonic said

"I think I'm gonna go check something out..." Said Tails.

He backed up, and flew to the vent taking out his wrench, and unbolting the bolts, and feeling relief as they started to fall into his hand. He got delighted when the vent's cover fell into his little hands. Then he thought some more. If he could get the vent... why not the intercom? Where WAS the intercom, exactly? Tails flew down, and placed the vent cover by Sonic.

"Great work, Tails. Now do you think you can–"

"Hang on, Sonic. There's something else I wanna check out, first..."

He flew up to the direct opposite of the room, and found a black box. He took out his screwdriver, but didn't see any screws. 'Darn. Its screwed in on the inside.' Tails thought.

He tried to pry it out with the screwdriver, and was shocked when it actually started coming loose. Suddenly, voices started coming from it, scaring Tails into falling into Sonic's arms.

"Excuse me, Mr. Prower. But what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that! What were you trying to do to that intercom?!"

Everybody else gasped in confusion, as Tails tried to think up a good lie.

"I– I was gonna..."

"You have 5 seconds before I taser you again..."

"No! Stop hurting him!" Cream yelled

"Shut-up or I'll taser you WITH him..."

"Who do you think you are to taser innocent kids like–"

"ALL RIGHT!" Tails yelled, cutting off Sonic.

"Go on..."

" I was trying to rip out the intercom so I wouldn't have to hear you anymore. Now, go ahead and taser me."

"Since you were honest, we wont taser you. But it better not happen again!"

The the intercom clicked off, and everybody stood in silence for a minute.

"So... why were you REALLY messing with the intercom?" Sonic whispered.

"Well, I thought that if I ripped it out, there'd be a narrow passage that even if I didn't escape through, I'd be able to reveal who exactly is behind this, and where they are."

"But isn't it Eggman?"

"There's a high possibility but... this whole situation doesn't seem like Eggman's style."

"Tails, You're thinking too much."

"Sorry, Sonic."

Tails moved his way slowly to Sonic's ankle and started picking the lock with his screwdriver. When the lock gave in, Tails whispered, "Keep that on 'till I give the signal." Sonic nodded, and Tails looked around.

"If only I knew where the stupid camera was..."


	5. The Sweet Escape

They began looking around, and Amy said,

"I think it's over there, somewhere."

"Amy, that's the intercom."

"But the camera could be there. I mean think about it. They didn't see you go to the vent which would be out of sight at that angle. But when you were messing with the intercom, they saw you clearly enough to identify you."

"She has a point." Cream said.

"You guys are all thinking too much!" Sonic yelled.

"Well, somebody has to..." they muttered. He folded his arms.

"Whatever."

"Wait! I have an idea..." Cream said.

"Shh... what is it?" Tails whispered.

"I fly up there, and when I find the camera, I'll tell you and stay in front of it, until Tails is done with the intercom."

"Cream, you'll get tazered." Amy asked.

"Yeah, personally, I think our captors just enjoy pressing the button." Tails said with a groan.

"But I can't think of anything else."

"Well, if you're willing to, I guess we can give it a try."

She nodded and flew up. When she found the camera, she signaled for Tails and he quickly flew up, took out his screwdriver, and started prying out the intercom. Sure enough it fell out, and revealed a tiny passage.

"T-t-tails... I'm really tired..." Cream said, and before he could say another word she sighed, and fell to the floor Amy quickly caught her and suddenly they heard,

"MILES!" from the intercom and jumped a little.

He looked at the intercom and sighed.

"Fix the intercom..." they said.

He fixed the dangling intercom trying not to show the screwdriver and the intercom said,

"What did I tell you?"

He flew down, and felt a large surge of electricity go through his body. He started crying and trying not to scream , and then he fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic tried to rip the shock collar off Tails but couldn't. 'With as many times as he's getting shocked, he could seriously get hurt..." he thought. Sonic saw the tears on Tails' face, and wiped them off, hugging his furry friend.

"Calm down, Sonic. He'll be fine." Amy said.

"No, that collar's torturing him! He wont admit it, but it is." Sonic said.

"Huh?"

"He can't take that much, neither can Cream. They're still kids. But he's trying so hard to be brave like me..."

Then Tails' eyes opened, and he pushed himself out of Sonic's grasp. He backed up, getting ready to fly, and Sonic quickly pulled him down by the ankle. Tails fell on his stomach and looked over at Sonic, curiously. Sonic shook his head, and Tails pointed to the air vent. Sonic pressed Tails' ankle firmly to the floor, and shook his head again. Tails looked at him in a whiny, 'Oh come, on!' sort of way and said, "Sonic..." Sonic pointed to his neck and Tails felt it and shrugged. Sonic gave him a testing look and shook his head. Tails tried to get his ankle out of Sonic's grasp, and Sonic just held it tighter and pat the ground next to him. Tails sighed and sat next to Sonic.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said to Cream and Amy as Tails put his head in his hands.

"How long am I grounded for?" Tails groaned.

"I don't know. Just take it easy for a while, okay? You keep getting tazered like that, and you could get seriously hurt."

"Fine." Tails muttered.

30 minutes later, Sonic let Tails go and he went to everybody disabling their shock gear.

"Tails, why aren't you taking off yours?" Cream asked as he put away his tools when he finished up.

"I can't. It's a lot harder to take off my collar because I can't see what I'm doing, and these are ultra sensitive. We don't have the kinda time I need to take this off. I'll just get to it after we escape. Okay, guys..."

He flew to the vent and jumped through. To his surprise and disappointment, it was just like the room he had previously been in only one of the walls– the one facing the hallway, was barred. Tails hit the red button, and flew back through the vent to see the room empty and the door shut. In a panic, he went back through the vent, and saw Sonic and the others on the other side of the bars, looking for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the door opened, everybody ran through it, and Sonic said,

"Great job, Tails." Sonic said.

He paused, and they all looked around.

"Tails?"

"Sonic!" Tails yelled.

They all looked and saw Tails in a room that looked like a jail cell. They ran to him, and Sonic said,

"What happened, bro?"

Tails ran to the bars– as close as he could get to his friends, and said

"This is the other side of the vent. But when I hit the button, the door closes and locks before I can get to it. And there's no way out of here..."

Sonic tried to give Tails a hug, but the bars were barely wide enough.

"Don't worry, Tails. We'll get you out of there..." Amy said. Tails sniffled.

"I know. Please be careful, guys." He said, starting to cry.

"Relax, bro! Take it easy! Worse case scenario, we get caught and get to hang out with you, here." Sonic said. Tails laughed a little and Sonic wiped away his tears.

"We'll be back for you, okay?" Tails nodded.

"Okay. Come on, guys. Let's go!" Sonic said and left with Amy and Cream.

"Poor Tails..." Cream said.

"Trust me, he can handle it. He just has to wait, that's all." Sonic said.

"I think that we should split up. Just to cover more grounds."

"Good idea." Sonic said, and sped off.

"Come on, Cream. Let's go the other way." Amy said.

"Okay." Cream said.

They ran the other way, and it wasn't long before they saw robots running in Sonic's direction. They quickly hid, and when they were gone, Amy grabbed Cream's wrist as they ran down the unguarded hall.

"Are you sure Mr. Sonic can handle all those robots by himself?" Cream asked.

" Of course! My baby can handle anything!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic sped down the hall destroying robots as he went. Suddenly he heard an alarm go off, and thought, 'Already?' He looked up and sw more robots coming to him.

"Whoops. I must've triggered that alarm..." he muttered.

So, sonic decided to have fun with them. Picking on them, confusing their systems, and finding various ways to destroy them. In the end, he was panting, but stood victoriously dusting his hands off.

"I'll play with you dumbots some other time." Sonic said, with a laugh.

Then Sonic left, triggering alarms as he went, and thinking, 'I hope Tails is taking this okay...'


	6. The Other Prisoner

Tails watched Sonic, Amy, and Cream leave through the bars of his "Cell". He squeezed them tightly and told himself, 'They'll be back for me... I'm overreacting...' He rested his head on the bars, and sighed. He flew to the other room, leaned on a wall, and felt his body slowly slide down. Then he heard an alarm and grinned a little. 'That was fast.' He thought.

He saw Amy and Cream's shock gear on the floor, and started getting an idea. Suddenly, he heard the intercom crackle and somebody say,

"Where are your friends?" Tails decided to look as hopeless as possible and shrugged.

"Did they ditch you?" He shook his head.

"Aww, how sad! Poor wittle Tails got ditched!" They mocked.

"Hey, Shutup!"

"Why don't you come in here and make me?!" Tails gasped. That was it. The big answer. He grabbed Amy and Cream's shock gear, and flew to the camera, strategically fastening it around the camera. Then he put his finger on It and braced himself.

"Don't touch that!" they yelled.

Suddenly Tails felt a surge of electricity go through his body and transfer from the collar, to his body, to the other shock gear, to the camera. Exhausted, he fell panting and looked up to see the camera short out. When the intercom started yelling again, he caught his breath, gathered his strength and flew to it, prying it out. He climbed in to the little passage that was so dark he could barely see, and so small he could barely breathe, but he tried to ignore those facts and keep crawling forward. He kept crawling, and a little bit of the passage gave in and he fell, hitting the floor, tails first. "Umph!" he said, trying not to be too noisy and rubbing his tails.

"Oww..." he whined, standing up and rubbing his bottom.

He was in a barely lit room and all he could really make out was the air vent. He was about to leave when he suddenly heard a low, moaning sound.

"Hello?" Tails whispered, looking into the darkness.

He heard it again, and started getting nervous. He swallowed and crept to the noise soon able to see a form on the floor. He went to it, cautiously.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

Suddenly they got up, covered his mouth, and pushed him to a wall. Then their hand moved to his throat, and they said,

"Who are you?" Tails gagged, trying to breathe.

"Y-you don't know me..." he said.

"What's your name?!" They roared squeezing his throat tighter.

"Tails." Tails weakly choked , ready to pass out.

They let go with a laugh, and he fell to the floor panting. The other person chuckled and said,

"What a pleasant surprise... Tails without Sonic..."

" Wh-who are you?" Tails asked. The man paused.

"Couldn't you tell? I'm your old buddy Dr. Robotnik!"

Tails gasped, then paused.

"What're you doing down here, then?"

"The same reason you probably are."

"Huh?"

"I got captured."

"You?!"

"Mm-hmm." Tails thought about it for a minute.

"So that missile was like... a call for help?"

"No, it was a warning."

"Huh? You almost killed us!"

"Exactly."

"What're you talking about?" Eggo sighed.

"I should've known you'd be too stupid to figure it out... yesterday, my lab got taken over by 2 men with worse desires than my own."

"Do you know who?" Eggo shook his head.

"They turned all my robots against me, and I was overthrown. They forced me to tell them any problems they might encounter, so I told them about Sonic. And they caught him so quickly! I was impressed. They found you after you dismantled the robot, and they found Amy and Cream just randomly with the robot. Then they demanded that I wrote profiles on who was who, and what you could do. I told them everything from Cheese, to Amy's hammer, to your tools."

"Yeah, I know." Tails muttered.

"Anyways, you were wondering about th missile?"

"Yes."

"Before I was over thrown, they told me their plan, so I warned you guys that if you wanted to live much longer, you should come here."

"Why?"

"To stop these 2 before they get out of control!"

"Why'd you put the note in a bomb?"

"I knew you'd disable it." Tails thought about it.

"I don't buy it."

"What?!"

"You're lying!" Eggo punched a wall and said,

"What more do I have to say?! I know we're rivals, but LISTEN TO ME! If I was the one who kidnapped you, why would I be locked here with you?!"

He grabbed Tails' shoulders and yelled,

"I am innocent!!!" Tails stared at him, blankly.

"You-you didn't kidnap us, did you?"

"No! But that's the least of our problems. At exactly midnight tonight, that missile will be sent all over the world, except the bombs on that are nuclear and there wont be a world left to live in or conquer!"

"What?!"

"Where's Sonic?"

"Somewhere in your lab. So is Amy and Cream."

"They ditched you?"

"No, I got locked in. But that's aside the— aah!"

Tails felt a large shock of electricity go though his body and fell to the floor, weakly.

"What is it?"

"The shock collar... they're probably looking for me."

"Here, I'll take it off."

"You wanna help me?" Tails asked, trying not to pass out.

"You're my only hope of getting out of here."

Eggo grabbed Tails' limp, barely conscious body and took off his shock collar with a screwdriver from his utility belt. Then he slapped Tails lightly, and shook him back to consciousness.

"Come on, Kid, stay with me..." Tails opened his eyes, and pushed himself away from Eggo.

"I'm fine." he said. Eggo chuckled.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Nothing. Okay, what I need you to do is go through the vent and hit the red button." Eggo said.

"Okay." Tails said.

He flew to the vent, unscrewed it, and jumped through it. Then he debated for a minute if he really wanted to release Eggo or not. He felt his neck and thought, 'Well, he did release me...' He hit the button and saw Eggo on the other side of the bars he once again found himself behind.

"Is this what happened last time?"

"Yes."

"I'll help you."

"Really?"

"You helped me. Now get into the other room."

Tails flew into the other room, then heard a gunshot and the door opened. Tails ran through it and said,

"Thanks."

"No problem. We're gonna have to work together, now." Tails looked down.

"Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I still don't know if I should trust you!" Eggo rolled his eyes.

"Just imagine I'm Sonic." Eggo looked at a clock.

"C'mon Tails. We only have 90 minutes before it's too late." he finished.

"Okay."


	7. The Lair

Sonic stopped for a breath after the robots stopped chasing him. 'There's so many of them... Eggo doesn't waste any time, does he?' Sonic thought. The alarms had ceased, and Sonic didn't have a desire to trigger another one any time soon. He crept through the halls dodging every camera he could and landed in a room. The only lit room for a while. He saw a bunch of manilla folders on a desk, and quickly grabbed them and left. He opened the first folder and gasped as he saw his picture and an entire written profile about him. He quickly opened the others and saw everybody else's as well. Then a paper fell out and fluttered to the floor, and Sonic picked it up seeing an entire profile of Eggman as well, and on the other side of the profile, a map of the lair.

'Wow, Eggo's vain, AND he's stupid.' Sonic thought. Then he heard voices and sped off dropping all but Eggo's profile so he coud use the map.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amy and Cream found a flight of stairs and ran up them.

"Amy, what're we looking for?" Cream asked.

"An exit or Eggman. I can't wait to give him a piece of MY mind... wait, where's my mallot?"

"Come to think of it, I couldn't find Cheese either..." Cream said.

"Ugh! We're unarmed! If Eggo finds us, we're gonna have to beat him up the good ol' fashioned way..."

"What way is that, Amy?"

"Hand to hand combat." Cream gasped.

"I can't do that, Amy!"

"Sure you can. Sonic does it all the time, how hard can it be?"

"Yes, but... I can't! Fights scare me enough as it is!"

"Well I guess we could just run for it..."

"Yes, that sounds much safer." Cream said. Amy thought about it, and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Cream."

Suddenly they saw a robot, and hid. Cream looked in a room and gasped running to it, without thinking. Amy followed her and yelled,

"Cream! What're you– wait."

There was Cheese in a large rectangular glass case, next to Amy's mallot.

"My mallot!" Amy yelled.

"Cheese!" Cream said, letting him go and hugging him.

They looked on the table and saw a mini tool kit with some extra bolts all with the letters 'MTP' on them.

"These are Tails'!" Cream said, picking up the wrench and screwdriver.

"Wow, he fit all of this in his shoe?"

"I know what you mean... must've been very uncomfortable."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Right." Then they left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails and Eggman kept looking at each other, curiously.

'He's going to run... I can see it in his eyes...' Eggman thought.

'Look at all those guns in his utility belt! He's gonna use me, then kill me. Man, I wish Sonic was here...' Tails thought. He got so caught up in thinking, he accidently tripped over a wire and set off an alarm.

"You idiot!" Eggman yelled, pulling out a gun.

Tails gasped and covered his eyes. 'He's gonna shoot me! I was right! I knew I should've ran while I had the chance!' he thought. He heard heavy gunfire, and Eggo kicked him in the side.

"It's safe now, miss. You can get up, now."

Tails uncovered his eyes and said,

"Y-you aren't gonna shoot me?"

Eggo rolled his eyes, grabbed Tails' wrist, pulled him up, and bopped him upside the head.

"If I wanted to shoot you, believe me, I'd have done it already and you would be nothing more than an animal skin right now, and I'd package your dead body and mail it to that stupid, medaling, pincushion friend of yours." Tails gasped.

"He is not a pincushion! It's called a hedgehog, Dummy!"

"I know what a hedgehog is!"

"Quit yelling at me!"

"I can do whatever I want to! It's my lair!"

"Then save the world yourself then. I'm gonna go find Sonic."

Tails tried to walk away, and Eggman stopped him by the wrist and aggressively pulled him back. They looked each other dead in the eye, glaring at each other.

"If it wasn't for me, Miles, you'd be under their control right now. I could've left you like that. Is that what you wanted?!"

"Why?! So you could try to ROLL out of that holding chamber?!"

"We need to work together, Miles."

"Find another partner."

"You and I are the only ones with the brains to dismantle an atomic bomb."

"So?"

Eggo moved his face closer to Tails' and said,

"I know how bad you want to be a hero. Now's your chance, Miles. The only one that you're ever gonna get."

They stared at each other a little more then Tails said,

"Alright. But it's not for you."

"I know."

Eggo let Tails' wrist go by pushing him away and saying,

"It's 11:00. We only have an hour."

Tails stared blankly at the floor silently debating if he did the right thing or not and Eggo said,

"Well, what're you waiting for?! We DO have a time limit ya know."

Tails ran by Eggo's side quickly, and proceeded looking at the floor. Eggo suddenly gaped and Tails looked up seeing a tall, muscular guy ahead of them.

"Who's that?" Tails whispered.

"He's one of them." Eggo responded.

The guy went closer to the and said,

"Wow, you know, I really didn't expect you 2 to escape..."

"Shut-up you nefarious fiend!" Tails yelled.

"I got it..." Eggo whispered.

He pulled out a gun, and said,

"Get out of my lair."

"Make me."

"Fine."

Tails suddenly saw Eggo shoot the gun and the man put his hand over a bloody shoulder. He gasped, buried his face in his hands and clung onto Eggos suit in shock. Eggo put an arm over Tails' shoulder so he didn't have t see anymore and aimed the gun at the man again.

"The next one goes to your brain."

Then the man fell down, and passed out and Eggo looked at the frightened kit.

"What's your problem? He was gonna kill us!"

"I- I know but... the blood..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, my furry friend. Now lets go disassemble those missiles."

"Okay."

Then they headed to the missiles.


	8. Picture Perfect

Sonic followed the map thinking, 'Okay... so to get to the main office I take a right- no- left, uh... hmm. Weird directions. I can barely read this...'

He looked up and saw a dark hall.

"That's not on the map..." Sonic muttered. He looked at the map again.

"Oh, I read the map upside down. Whoops!"

He turned around and saw a bunch of robots who had apparently been stalking him. He sighed and beat them up as he followed the directions. He hopped from one to another saying,

"Left... turn... right at the first door..."

He found the door and quickly opened it, running in and shutting/locking it. He saw another hall, and looked at the map.

"Okay... straight until I see the family portrait..."

Sonic bolted down the hall, stopping at the family portrait, and paused.

"Now what?" He wondered.

He pushed the wall, tried to find a door handle, then looked at the portrait. He studied the mother's face and poked he eyes. Suddenly, the door swung around and pushed him in. He fell on his stomach and looked around, getting up. It was nothing like Sonic had expected Eggman's office to be. There were pictures of him growing up and framed degrees in science and medicals all surrounding a desk. The picture that caught Sonic's eye was attached to a dartboard right next to the desk. It was a picture from a newspaper of Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese who were standing in victorious poses after defeating Eggman. Sonic could imagine Eggman sitting in his chair, glowering at the picture, and looked around the desk, spotting a picture of Eggman winning the science fair with his first machine. Sonic sighed and looked around for an exit. He looked at the map, and opened the door landing at the same door he had originally started in.

'Man where is Eggman?!' Sonic thought and ran off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amy and Cream were happy when they found their stuff, and went back to searching for sonic, Eggman, or an exit. Suddenly, they saw a man in all black jump in front of them and say,

"What are you doing here?!" Amy pulled out her mallot and said,

"Who are you?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, miss. I don't mean any harm. I'm just trying to find someone."

"Who?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy lowered her mallot and said,

"Us too! We're also looking for–"

"Dr. Robotnik?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I'm also trying to find him. I'd like to have a... word with him. Ya know?"

"Totally!" Cream tugged on Amy's dress and whispered,

"Amy, doesn't this guy seem a bit suspicious?"

"A little..."

"I don't think w can trust him."

"Did you and Tails switch bodies?!"

"Amy, listen! I think we're gonna get in trouble."

"Look, we have weapons. If he tries anything, I can know him out in a heartbeat."

"Pardon me, ladies, but I have a request." the man said.

"Sure, what is it?" Amy asked.

"How's about we search together? As a team."

"Ummm... I dunno..."

"I know the place pretty well, and no offense but, you look pretty lost."

"Fine." Amy said.

"Good..." The man said. Cream shook her head and said,

"No! I don't wanna! You 2 go on ahead. I'm not teaming with you."

"Cream! Come on!" Amy said.

"No." Cream said, stubbornly.

"Come on. I'm sorry I look so frightening but, relax..." the man went to her and took Cheese.

"Cheese!"

"Ciao!" Cheese yelled.

"... I wouldn't hurt as much as a chao." The man finished as he started petting Cheese.

"Put Cheese down! Leave us alone." Cream yelled.

"Quit being so stubborn. He's a good guy!" Amy said.

"B-but I just... I just have this feeling–"

"You're overreacting. Come on."

"Fine. I'll go." She said, looking down. He handed her Cheese and pet her on the head saying,

"Good girl!" Cream whacked him, and Amy said,

"Calm down, Cream."

"Sorry Amy."

Then they all went in search of Eggman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic found his way out of the hall, and decided to go check up on Tails. He ran to the holding chambers, when he was suddenly stopped by a man in all black.

"Hello, Sonic."

"You know me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I do. I've been watching you, and I have some stuff you should see."

"Stuff?" the man nodded. Sonic folded his arms. "What kinda stuff?"

The man handed him a folder and Sonic looked at it, curiously.

"What is this?"

"See for yourself."

Sonic opened it and saw a bunch of pictures. The first was a pic of Tails and Eggman with only their hands between them, glaring at each other, their faces inches apart. Tails was at a tilt like Eggman had pulled him to him, and even if that had been the case, Tails didn't look like he was ready to pull away or back down anytime soon.

Sonic looked at another picture, and saw Tails looking frightened burying his face in Eggman's coat, and Eggman had his arm around Tails' shoulders and the other arm shooting a gun. There was another picture of Tails and Eggman walking side by side looking at each other, curiously and a final picture of Tails looking down and blushing like he had just made a mistake and Eggman pointing a finger accusingly at him.

Sonic looked up and saw the man was gone.

'This has to be a joke. Tails would never... but there's evidence...' he paused and looked at the pictures again. 'I've gotta find out what's going on here.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. Man Kill you

Eggman showed Tails where the missiles were and how to break in without being detected. They broke in, took out their tools, and started disassembling the missiles.

"E- eggman... there's like... 1000 of them!"

"No, only 200. Don't exaggerate."

"Will we have enough time?"

"Only if Sonic stalls the men."

"Oh."

"No more talking. Let's go."

"Sorry."

They got back to work and about 20 minutes into it, Eggo stopped what he was doing. Tails looked at him and said,

"What is–"

"Somebody's outside."

"Huh?"

"Keep working." Eggo loaded 2 guns and said, "I'll take care of them."

Tails nodded and continued working on the missiles. Eggman left and pulled out a gun, cautiously leaving the room and locking the door so whoever it was couldn't harm Tails. Then he looked around the empty hall, and saw nobody. He walked a little further, and saw a paint can move. He ran to it feeling a gust of wind, and turning around. He felt another gust of wind and said,

"Sonic?" He heard something skid to a stop, and smirked as they said,

"Where's Tails?"

"He's busy right now, can I take a message?" Sonic pushed Eggo to a wall and said,

"What'd you do to him?!" Eggo chuckled.

"I didn't do anything. His decision was all his own." Sonic stared at Eggman blankly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe you know what that means." Sonic looked at the floor in thought for a minute and said,

"Let me see him."

"No can do!"

"Why not?!"

"He's busy."

"Don't give me that! Where is he?!" Eggman put a gun to Sonic's head and said,

"Leave." Sonic just glowered at him and he turned off the safety.

"Now." Eggman ordered. Sonic shook his head.

"Not without Tails."

"You wanna do something?! Then stop the men dressed in black from vaporizing th planet. THEN you can see him."

Eggman pushed Sonic away, turned the safety back on his gun, and started walking back to the Nuclear missile vault. He noticed Sonic staring blankly at him and said,

"GO!"

Then Sonic looked away from him and ran off. Eggo waited a minute, the snuck into the vault. Tails had finished about half the missiles on his own, and was clearly exhausted.

"W-what was—"

"It was nothing. Get back to work."

Tails looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then went back to working on the missiles. Eggo joined him, and knew that Tails probably had a good idea of who that was, but remained at work trying not to think about it. Eggman looked at his watch.

'35 minutes 'till show time' he thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic ran from Eggman thinking,

'That was weird. He just missed an opportunity to kill me. I thought for sure that he would try something. And men in black? A man in black handed me those pictures! If they're trying to vaporize the world... nah. Eggo's probably trying to do it, and using them as a cover-up. But... Tails? I wonder how he's doing. What did Eggman mean when he said Tails was busy? Busy doing what? Did Eggo kill him? No, he'd be too proud. He would've told me that first thing. What the heck is going on here, anyways? I'd better go find Cream and Amy and teach Eggo not to mess with my friends.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amy and Cream walked with the strange guy. He hadn't said a word to them since they had partnered up, but if they weren't near him or if they were out of his sight, he'd stop and wait.

"Amy, this man is scary." Cream whispered.

"I know, but without him we're lost." Amy responded.

They were walking down a dark hall and suddenly saw a bunch of dropped papers and manilla folders on the floor.

"Hey, what're these?" Amy asked. She went to pick them up, and the man grabbed them first.

"Those are nothing."

"So let us see." He put the papers in a room and locked the door.

"Sorry about that." he said, and kept walking.

They followed him and Cream stared at him, blankly. She looked at Cheese and Cheese said,

"Chao, chao!" Pointing at the man.

"Huh?" Cream asked. Cheese did it again, and Amy said,

"What's wrong, Cream?"

"Cheese is trying to tell me something."

They looked at Cheese and Cheese pointed to the man, then Cream, then pretended to faint.

"Man you faint?" Cream asked.

"Let's keep going." The man said, grabbing Amy and Cream's forearms.

"Hang on!" Amy yelled, pushing him off.

He got a little mad and went to them grabbing them tighter. He started getting more aggressive and violent, and said,

"Let's GO!"

Suddenly in a flash, the man got taken out and fell between Amy and Cream, hitting the floor, KO'd. They looked and saw Sonic dizzily sitting on top of the man, panting. Then Cream gasped as she muttered,

"Man kill you."

"Sonic! What're you doing here?" Amy asked, giving him a hug.

"St-stay away from the men in black."

"Huh?"

Sonic told him his version of what had just happened, and they couldn't believe it.

"Eggo's partnered with Tails?!" Cream asked.

"Eggo's helping you?!" Amy asked.

"Look, I don't get it, either. But the bottom line is this; we can't trust anybody. Especially the men in black. And we should probably stick together. Now come on, guys. We have a lot to do, and I'm not so sure how long we have to do it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

11:55. Eggo looked around. Tails was worn out, and there were still about 20 missiles left. Eggo wiped some sweat off and said,

"Tails."

"Huh?"

"Put the waste down the chute. We don't want this place to blow."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I feel a little dizzy."

"It's almost over."

Tails checked his watch and gasped.

"We have 5 minutes!"

"Yup."

"We can't finish this!"

"Exactly. Any plans?" Tails thought about it.

"One... but... we'd have to be really careful."

"Go on."

"And it might not work."

"Tell me."

"First, tell me about the missile launcher. Does it use any flames?"

"I don't know."

"Gun powder?"

"Yes."

"Is there an area where they put missiles that are going to be launched?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Lets try to finish disabling these, and I'll tell you as we go."

"Okay." They continued working and Tails said,

"Okay, the plan isn't that complex. You know these?"

Tails ripped off a tube of nuclear acid, and Eggman nodded.

"We put one of these where they'd put the gun powder so the machine will blow up. What do you think?"

"I think you'd blow up more than just the machine." Tails shrugged.

"So you wipe out a couple rooms and bad guys. Big deal!"

"Let's see..." Eggo thought about it, rubbing his chin.

"Umm, Eggo? I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't we just destroy the machine to begin with?"

"That I was planning on leaving to Sonic."

"Huh?"

"You'll see soon."

"Why don't you tell me anything?!"

"I tell you all that you need to know."

"That person out there was Sonic, wasn't it?" Eggo leaned against a wall, and sighed.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, yes it was. But he's long gone, and there still may be enough time to finish these. We'll do the best we can, then put your plan into action."

Tails opened his mouth to object, and Eggo glared, shutting him up. Eggo continued working and heard a loud clanky sound, looking up to see Tails had finished his half, and was throwing away the waste. Eggo had 10 to go. Tails sat next to him and helped him, saying,

"Slo-mo." They started working and 2 minutes later, an alarm went off, and a red light started flashing.

"What's going on?!" Tails asked.

"They're readying the missiles! Let's go! Hurry!" Eggo yelled. He grabbed Tails' wrist and started pulling him away.

"Hang on!"

"Huh?"

"There's only 2 missiles left! Let me go!"

"There's no time!

"But Eggo–"

Eggo picked Tails up, quickly grabbed a container of nuclear acid and carried him out of the vault, locking the door behind him. He carried Tails as far as he could, then put him down, grabbed his wrist tightly, and pulled him with him.

"Eggman! I've got to finish the–"

"Trust me, it was for your own good. You would've died in there."

"But there were only 2 left! Why couldn't--"

"Shut up! Here, hold this. Be careful."

Eggo said, shoving the nuclear acid in Tails' hand. Tails quietly stared at it, and Eggo thought, 'Finally! God, I thought he'd never stop. He's such a little kid, sometimes!' Suddenly they heard,

"Stop right there, Eggman!" and looked up to see Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese.

Suddenly Sonic attacked Eggman, and almost brought Tails down with him. Tails gasped as he almost dropped the acid, and quickly caught it. He watched the fight and said,

"Sonic! Stop! Stop hurting him!" Sonic paused.

"Huh?"

"Quit hurting Eggman! We're on an important mission!"

"Eggman... you brainwashed Tails?! Your kidnapping days are OVER, you–"

"SONIC!!!!" Tails yelled.

Eggo looked and saw Tails holding the container of nuclear acid, and threatening to drop it.

"Tails! No!" Eggo yelled.

"Everybody, stand back! This is nuclear acid, and I'm gonna drop it if you don't listen to me."


	10. Friend or foe?

Everybody stared at Tails, dangling the nuclear acid, and Eggo gasped.

"Tails! No!"

"Everybody stand back. This is nuclear acid, and I'm gonna drop it if you don't listen to me!" Tails yelled.

"Sonic, just listen to Tails."Amy said

"Yeah, It wont hurt, right?" Cream asked.

"It will if he drops that!" Eggo yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'll listen." Sonic said.

"Good, now get off of Eggo..."

Sonic held up his hands and got off Eggo. Eggo weakly got up, and saw Tails say,

"Okay, this isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah? What is it, then?"

"Well, me and Eggman teamed up and–" Eggo gasped.

"Tails! Its midnight!"Tails gasped.

"I'll tell you later. By Sonic! Come on, Eggo! Lets go!"

"Right!"

They huried off and Eggo said,

"Don't ever joke like that with that container again, you hear me?!"

"Sorry, Sonic wouldn't listen to me!"

"Thats no excuse. If that container slipped even a little bit, we'd all die. Then I'd have to find you in the afterlife and kill you again myself!"

"Quit complaining! I didn't drop it, did I?"

"Almost."

"Exactly"

"Shut up. We're almost there."

"Got it."

"Shh..." Eggo said. Then they braced themselves, and went in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic, Amy, and Cream stared blankly.

"That was... interesting." Amy said.

"Yeah, why wasn't Tails happy to see us, mister Sonic?" Cream asked.

Sonic grinded his teeth getting mad.

"This has gone on long enough! I have to find out what's going on."

He sped after Tails and Eggman and saw them creeping to a room. Eggo unlocked the door, opened the door, then put his arm behind Tails' back and gently pushed him in. Then he double checked, and went in, himself. Sonic ran to the door, and tried to get in as well, but it was locked.

'I know that there's another way in, but I should get back to Cream and Amy before something happens.' he thought. He ran to them and said,

"No gain. I still don't know what's going on."

"Well, we have to figure it out, then. What was so great about midnight..."

"Huh?" Amy sighed.

"Remember? Tails was gonna tell us what happened until Eggman mentioned that it was midnight." Sonic paused.

"That's right, huh?"

"Yeah, and Tails couldn't be brainwashed. Did you hear them fight?"

"Fight?"

"Yeah. When they were leaving, Eggman yelled at Tails for nearly dropping that acid. He yelled back so that proves that he's not under Eggman's control. Eggman's trying to order Tails around, but that still doesn't explain what's going on." Cream tugged on Sonic's glove.

"Mr. Sonic? Isn't Robotnik's whole plot to kill you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He didn't fight you back, and seemed more concerned about Tails and the time than you. Maybe Tails is right."

"About what?"

"Remember at the beginning he kept saying that this wasn't Robotnik's idea? That's why he got tazered so much; because he was looking for a way to see who it was. Remember mister Sonic?" Sonic thought about it.

"If he isn't in on this, then who is? Nobody hates us enough to do all this."

"We don't know that for sure. But Tails would never help somebody destroy the world. Especially Eggman. They're rivals and you know it. Always trying to outsmart each other..." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, it get's pretty funny sometimes, I'll admit."

"The bottom line is, that there has to be something good in it for Tails, and something bad in it for Eggman." Said Amy.

"Maybe one of Eggman's machines went wrong and Eggman needs Tails' help." Cream said.

"Then what about the men in black?"

"I don't know, Mr. Sonic! I'm just guessing!"

"Chao!" Cheese butted in.

Suddenly the trio heard a large explosion and saw smoke coming from where Tails and Eggman had run off to. Eggman ran to them through the smoke, and said,

"Sonic! You need to hurry!"

"Huh?"

"It's Tails! He's in danger!"

"Danger?!" Sonic yelled

_**To be continued...**_

Rated "S" for "Stoopidafied"


End file.
